Stretch Marks
by wearingrosecoloredglasses
Summary: Rose has to learn what it's like to have a boy love her - even her stretch marks. Rated M just to be safe.


**Authors Note:**

It feels SO good to do creative writing again, I have lots of ideas for the next few weeks. Hopefully I can write a multi-chapter fic before I go back to school, but for now please enjoy another Scorpius/Rose one-shot. This is my first time writing something a little more rated M, but not too graphic. I want to write something more M in the future cause why the fck not.

This story is from a memory of a boy who loved a girl and her stretch marks more than she could ever love herself.

 _Written while listening to I Was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran_

* * *

There isn't a word or phrase (at least in English) that describes the feeling of lying down next to someone you love.

Just lying, not sleeping, or having sex. Skin on skin with no discomfort. Staring at their face like an obsessive psychopath. That's what Rose felt like when she stared at Scorpius – an obsessive psychopath. She could stare at his face all day, and she's pretty sure that's all she did for a few hours.

Scorpius' eyes close slightly and Rose smiles a little to herself. To be this physically close to another person was such a scandalous concept to her. A boy is letting her stare at his face and he's falling asleep despite her wide eyes. This is heaven.

This is how Rose preferred that they spend their days and nights anyways. Within the walls of her apartment, up close and safe, Rose didn't feel vulnerable. She can control being up close. She didn't want to give Scorpius to take a few steps back and really examine her the way she examines herself in the mirror. Her thighs touch in the middle but not in a sexy way. Her arms are too long for her torso and she has a small head. She doesn't tuck her hair behind her ears because she thinks she looks like Curious Georges' cousin. Up close, she can control what Scorpius sees and she wants to keep it that way.

"We have to leave for the movies soon." Scorpius sleepily mutters.

"Shhh. You're so cute right now, it's canceled. The movie house burned down I saw it on the news."

He tiredly opens his eyes a little bit and fails. "Rose you've been trying to get me to take you on a proper date for a week. Tonight's the night, we're going. We're going to leave the apartment. It will be revolutionary."

He opens his eyes all the way and Rose tries to stop looking like a serial killer waiting for the right time to pounce.

He's right, they haven't left her apartment in a few days, and the empty pizza boxes are starting to pile up.

"Okay, okay. Fine, we can leave. Continue your nap I'll get ready."

Rose gets up and scurries across her matchbox-sized room to her matchbox-sized closet and starts to change when she hears -

"Hey." Scorpius' floating head suddenly appears in the mirror's reflection.

"Merlin!" Rose shrieks and hurries to cover the rest of her body.

"Jesus Rose calm down," he chuckles. "I just wanted to watch you change that's all," He smiles coyly and leans casually on the side of the doorframe. Out of all the looks that drove her crazy, the look on Scorpius' made her face redder than her hair. She would never admit it, but she loved it when he looked at her like she was the sexiest thing in the world.

"Carry on," he says.

"Scorpius get out. This is a lady's closet. Did you not see the sign before you walked in? No boys allowed."

"Okay look I'll leave if you answer this question: why you can't change with the closet door open?"

Rose blinks at him with a blank face. "What do you mean? I've changed with the closet door open."

"Yes, but I'm either in the bathroom or the kitchen when you do that. The few times I see you change, you're turning the other way." He lists off his points like a lawyer defending a guilty man. Rose is definitely guilty as charged.

"That's so not true I change in front of you all the time!" She retorts. Scorpius isn't buying it though, and he's not moving away from the closet. "Why does this matter anyway? Let a girl change in peace Scorp." He's still not moving away.

Rose sighs and gives in. "I just don't want you to see me … so … naked."

As Rose stands there like a wet cat, Scorpius doubles over, laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Rose are you serious?" He takes a breath, smiling so big. "Rose. We have _sex. Naked._ You do know that right? That you're naked while we're having sex?"

"Scorpius stop laughing! I _know_ that don't be so condescending. I just don't want you to watch me, okay?"

"Trust me I definitely watch your body in other ways," he mutters under his breath, but she still hears him. Rose smacks him with the sweater she's holding.

"I just don't want you to see _parts_ of me." She dramatically gestures up and down her body trying to get him to stop the interrogation.

"Rose, this is so silly." He takes a step closer and pulls her in for a hug. "I like you without clothes 90% of the time. I wouldn't say 100% because I definitely want you in clothes while we're outside. And at this point, we're going to miss the movie so we're really only outside for maybe 5% of our time."

"There are some parts of me that aren't as polished as others," She says into his chest, her voice muffled by the hug. "I don't want you to hate those parts as much as I do."

He kisses the top of her head, noticing how tense she felt in his arms, driving her forehead in the middle of his chest trying to push him away.

"Show me which parts, love." He says, kissing the top of her forehead. "I want to see. How about you let me decide if I hate them or not."

She looks up at him shocked, but his blue eyes looked grey and sincere under her closet light.

Rose furrows her brows together and huffs. "Well for starters I hate my ears. My brother used to tell me that I was descended from an orangutan. They're really big and I hate them so much."

He tucks the loose strands of her hair falling out of her pony tail behind her ears and examines them closely.

"Hm. Nope. It's decided. You have the cutest fucking ears I've ever seen." Scorpius kisses them both. "Next?"

She sighs incredulously, but sees the sincerity in his eyes, urging her to go on.

"I don't like my cheeks. I have RBF. Resting Baby Face. I look like a pouty bitch baby 24/7."

He smirks a bit and leans down to playfully the side of her right cheek. "No no, not the cheeks. You can't make fun of these cheeks. These are my favorite cheeks. These cheeks," he says pinching her pouty face, "and these cheeks." He grabs her ass and it jiggles in his palm prompting another hit from Rose.

"My shoulders are too wide. They're very un-lady like don't you think?" She flexes her arm muscles mimicking a body builder while Scorpius silently turns his gaze downwards.

He undoes the first three buttons of her top, and softly tugs the sleeves of her shirt over her left shoulder, and then her right. It was so tantalizingly slow, so meticulous and planned. He was unveiling his masterpiece. He took his time like a painter would admire his finished work. She starts to breathe heavily, and her exposed collar bones rise and fall as Scorpius traces her bones like a drawing. He brings his lips to the base of her ear and whispers "I love your shoulders."

Rose's head tilts her head back, mouth slightly open. Before a whimper could escape her lips, Scorpius took a step back, grinning at his tease. Rose came out of her tranced and groaned.

"Why must you do this to me?"

"It's the only way to get you to shut up some times."

He took another step forward, closing the gap between them once more. Rose didn't know how long she could last standing. She wanted to kiss the small space between the edge of his nose and his inner cheek – a space that she hoped no one before her had ever touched. She wanted that space to be hers, all hers.

Rubbing the tips of his fingers on her arms, up to her exposed shoulders, and across her collar bone Scorpius says, "What else love."

She's barely breathing. "You know how much I hate my stomach."

He drops to his knees.

"And my thighs."

He starts to unbutton again.

Shaky, but never wanting the moment to end, she keeps talking.

"I don't like the dip in my hips."

The button down shirt fell forgotten on the floor as she runs her fingers through his hair, feeling his hands slip down the base of her back onto her legs and his lips trailing down her stomach. Rose tilts her head down to see Scorpius placing light kisses on the top of her thighs, grabbing the back of her legs, pulling her close. If he wasn't holding her up, she was pretty certain she would fall over.

"I love these thighs." He says with a kiss. "And these hips." His mouth moves up her body. "This stomach …" He drags his tongue from right below her belly button to the hollow in her chest where her bra starts. His tongue leads him to the base of her neck, and Rose tilts her head to the right letting him over take her senses. He lets the straps of her lacy bra fall off her shoulders, and he gently pushes his hips against her. She takes a deep breath, finding it hard to breathe in her tiny closet with Scorpius pressed up against her like this.

"Rose Weasley … I love you here." He kisses her chin. "And here." He kisses her forehead. "I especially love you here." He kisses her behind her ears.

Just for that moment, Rose forgets about the way the light in her closet hits her pudgy sides, creating shadows that haunt her. She forgets about the rolls in her stomach when she sits down, and the bit of back fat spilling over her bra. She forgets about boys in her past that made her feel like a toy in the darkness, the boys who turn off the lights before taking off her clothes.

She steps into the light.

* * *

Back in bed, like they were an hour ago, with a few more tousled sheets and much less clothing. Rose lies on her stomach, while Scorpius trails his hand up and down her back, smiling at the curve of her spine and the dimples at the base of her spine. She turns her head to watch him watch her.

"Psst. I love you." She says.

"I love you too."

"I forgot to tell you something in the closet earlier. I forgot to tell you about my stretch marks."

She points to the side of her thighs where lines of raised, white stretch marks wrapped around from the sides of her thigh to her butt like snakes. He starts to trace the streaky lines with his forefinger, studying them closely.

"I'm sure you've seen them already, but I just wanted to tell you that they're my least favorite part. I can't change them." She whispers almost as if to herself.

"Well, I don't have to tell you how much I love _these_ cheeks," Scorpius playfully banters. "But your stretch marks are cool. They're like -"

Rose braces herself for some weird analogy that will only make her feel worse. It's not his fault, there's nothing good to say about her stretch marks. She felt bad for putting him in this position in the first place.

"They're like tiger stripes. They make you look like a tiger. I like them a lot actually."

He said it so casually that it shocked her. This wasn't a passive comment to get him out of the situation, he really meant it, and he didn't make a big deal out of it.

He pushes a brown curl away from her blushing face.

"Rose, stop doubting how much I love you. Every fucking inch of you."


End file.
